


Of Migraines & Men

by Anonymystiq



Category: Our Skyy (TV), Our Skyy (TV) RPF, พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Caretaking, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, One Shot, SOTUS S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymystiq/pseuds/Anonymystiq
Summary: When migraines lead to therapy!+:+:+: All the due credits to the author for the characters, and owners of the photos for their amazing clicks, videos :+:+:+
Relationships: Oon Arthit Rojnapat/Kong Kongpob Suthiluck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Of Migraines & Men

"Sawasdee Khap P'Prem. P Arthit is not out of the class yet?"

It was 4:10 pm and Kongpob had just finished his class. Usually, when they finished class an hour apart, they would wait for the other and since Arthit finished an hour early, Kongpob knew Arthit would be waiting.

"Oh, Kongpob. Wadee. Arthit left an hour back. He said something about feeling sleepy, so he didn't want to hang around."

"Oh! Thank you, P. Then I will call him."

"Nong, he looked a little sick, so maybe you should check on him as well." Knot informed.

That got his attention.

"I will P. Thank you for telling me."

Saying a quick bye to everyone he headed towards his dorm on the way trying to dial Arthit's number which to his surprise was being rejected. He was worried now. Arthit rejected his calls only when he was angry or annoyed with him.

Deciding to check on his lover, Kongpob headed towards Arthit's dorm, stopping on the way to buy some food, snacks, and drinks. Food was definitely one way to calm his P, a trick he had learned thanks to Toota and Bright.

Standing in front of the door he took a deep calming breath and knocked tentatively. He was expecting to meet the angry face of the head hazer but was shocked when he saw a rather pale looking Arthit opening the door. He looked haggard and tired and there were dark circles under his eye.

"P Arthit Khap. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Shaking his head Arthit walked into the room and Kongpob followed, shutting the door behind him. The room was barely lit and Arthit's bag and workshop jacket were lying on the floor. Arthit sighed sitting on the bed.

"P Arthit. What's wrong? Are you unwell? Did you eat anything?"

He just shook his head. Even the slightest movement seemed difficult for him.

"P. What's wrong? Until you don't tell me, how can I help you?" he asked worriedly.

"Kongpob, can you leave me be. I am not in the mood for this shit. Thank you for the food but you can leave."

Kongpob was really nervous now. Did he do something that, unknown to him, hurt his lover.

"P, please. Tell me what's wrong. Are you upset with me? Did I do something to hurt you? Please talk to me P." He put his arm around Arthit's shoulders as he tried to pull him closer.

"Back off!" Arthit spat and Kongpob was taken aback. He was used to Arthit's anger but today he felt distressed.

Until now he thought it was something trivial that was bugging his P, but now gauging from his reaction he understood things were not that simple.

"P Arthit Khap. I know that you are mad at me about something but unless you tell me what's troubling you how can I know. Please. Look at me. Tell me what's wrong."

Arthit turned around to look at Kongpob.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself he said, "Go away Kong! I don't want to talk now. Just go."

"No P. I am not going anywhere. Until you tell me what's wrong, I won't go."

"Ugh! You are fucking annoying! You know that. Why? Why can't you just let me be? Why do you always have to be in my face? Can't you just give me some space?" Arthit yelled! He sat on the bed, face in his palm.

Kongpob was taken aback hearing this. Is this how Arthit felt? That he never gave him space?

Giving a weak smile he said, "Sorry P'Arthit. I didn't know you felt like this. I will not be in your face anymore. I will give you all the time you need. Please eat something. You must be hungry." Hearing Kong's shaky voice Arthit lifted his head to see Kong turn to leave.

"You are leaving me?"

Kong turned around confused. "P, you said you needed space."

"So? You will leave me just like that."

"Umm... P... I...I don't... I don't know."

Arthit put his face in his palm again. Kongpob was confused by Arthit's contrasting behavior so he decided to do what he did best. He sat beside Arthit and put his hand around his shoulder again, and put him closer to him. Arthit didn't resist this time. He put his head on his lover's shoulder and sighed. It felt good. He felt like he was home. While Arthit sat quietly, Kongpob gently rubbed his shoulders and let Arthit just breathe and calm down. After a few minutes of quiet, Arthit moved.

"My head is throbbing Kong. I have a headache."

"Why didn't you say so sooner P?" He made a move to get up but Arthit slipped back and lay on the bed and Kongpob leaned over him and gently rub his fingers over his forehead and temple. Arthit lay still with eyes closed, enjoying his lover's gentle ministrations.

"P, eat something. Then you can take a tablet."

"Regular tablets don't help me Kong. It's a migraine. I had it during my middle school but it stopped.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me about this before? P, with migraine we have to be prepared always."

"I didn't know. I had forgotten all about it. I haven't had an attack since my 8th grade."

"Ok, did you at least eat your lunch today?"

Arthit nodded.

"P, why don't you have a shower. A warm shower will help. Hmmm?"

Arthit got up and Kongpob assisted him to the bathroom. He placed the towel on the rack and kept his clothes ready.

"P, while you shower, I will go to my dorm. I will be back in 15 minutes. If you are done showering just lie down. Don't move about." Placing a quick kiss on Arthit's forehead he pushed him into the bathroom and all but ran to his dorm.

Dropping his bag, he quickly packed for a night stay and other essentials he needed. Most important of all, the reason he had come to the room in the first place- Ice pack, some pain killers, and lavender oil. A quick shower before leaving his room, 15 minutes later he was back in Arthit's room to find him sitting on the bed, the damp towel next to him.

"Are you comfortable P? Does it feel better after the shower?"

"I feel clean," Arthit replied, trying to joke.

"Ok P, please lean against the headboard and sit. And place this on the nape of your neck."

He wrapped the ice pack in a towel and handed it to Arthit. After hanging the wet towel in the balcony, he then shut the curtains and turned off all the lights plunging the room into darkness except for a small lamp that Arthit liked. He sat next to Arthit on the bed while helping him with the ice pack. When Arthit got no relief, he decided to try another method.

"I have another method but I don't know if you will be ok with it."

"Anything to ease the pain Kongpob."

"Ok then please remove your shirt and move forward."

"What???" Arthit asked surprised but groaned in pain from his knee jerk reaction.

"I will give you a massage P. Lavender oil massage helps with the pain. It's soothing."

Confusion marred his face but he nodded slowly and removed his t-shirt and lay on his chest.

"Umm, P Arthit... I will be sitting on your thighs so please be patient."

Arthit groaned his reply. He was in too much pain to feel shy or embarrassed at the moment but his ears turned pink and Kongpob didn't miss this. Smiling he settled on Arthit's legs and pouring a little bit of lavender oil in his palm along with lotion, he gently started to rub Arthit's neck and back.

Initially conscious, Arthit was very stiff but Kongpob's hands were magic and slowly he started to relax and let out moans of pleasure, making it hard for Kongpob to focus but Arthit was in pain and now was not the time to let his mind wander into forbidden territories.

Even after 10 minutes when Arthit felt no decrease in his pain he asked Kongpob to stop. His body was relaxed but he felt guilty about his lover's efforts.

"Kongpob, you can stop."

"Why P? Is it better?"

"No, not really but I feel relaxed. Thank you."

"I don't mind continuing P."

"But I mind. Come sit beside me. This won't be going away any time soon."

Kongpob settled in the middle of the bed and pulled Arthit to him. Leaning his back against his lover's chest, Arthit sighed and closed his eyes as Kongpob's fingers continued to play over his neck and shoulders.

While Arthit was relaxing leaning against him, Kongpob was battling his desire of making love to his P. From what he knew sex helped, and even though his intentions were not purely altruistic, would his short-fused lover understand?

Desire eventually won and slowly his hands started to wander down and he gently touched him with feather-light touches and Arthit's breath became shallow as the sensation of the fingers that massaged him changed.

Kongpob flicked his nipples and Arthit gasped in pleasure.

"You like it?"

Kong asked gently rubbing them and Arthit replied with a moan. Kongpob drew circles on the sensitive buds while he nibbled on his lover's earlobes. Arthit's hand was now grabbing and pinching Kongpob's legs as the junior nipped and licked on the lobes and blew softly into his ears.

"Kong!" Arthit gasped and Kongpob liked the sound of it.

"Like it P?" he whispered.

Pulling him closer, Kongpob tightly wrapped his arms around Arthit's waist and gave butterfly kisses all over his nape and shoulders. He then started to lick the length of his neck earning more moans.

His hands went lowers and slipped into the waistband of Arthit's boxers and nudged the semi-hard erection but didn't hold it. He continued his tender torture by running his fingertips all over the pubic area, frustrating Arthit.

"Kong!" Arthit whined impatiently and Kongpob chuckled, looking at his lover's flushed face and lusty eyes he asked,

"May I?"

Arthit rolled his eyes and lifted his hips slightly and Kongpop quickly pushed the boxers down which then Arthit kicked away, before turning back and taking his junior's lips in a searing hot kiss. They kissed until they had to break away for air and Kongpob pushed Arthit away to strip his clothes and jumped back into the bed, this time sitting in front of his lover. Lifting Arthit, he pulled him closer to sit between his legs and Arthit wrapped his legs around Kongpob, bringing them flush against each other, their straining dicks rubbing close.

At the first touch, both sighed and savored the pleasure of the contact. Leaning their foreheads against each other they both looked in awe as their dicks throbbed and twitched. It was incredibly erotic and both lifted their heads at the same time and sealed their lips in a kiss as Arthit grabbed both their shafts together and jerked them while Kongpob grabbed Arthit's soft round gluts and massaged them.

The urgency, the want, the desire both felt was communicated through their kisses, touches, and fast jerky movement of Arthit's hands. Moans were swallowed in the constant assault of their lips and they were too far gone to care for finesse and grace in their actions. They both needed the release and anyway was welcome.

After a few rough hard strokes, they both came hard and fast as they spurted between their slick bodies, both groaning each other's names as they rested their heads on each other's shoulders, breathing hard.

As their breathing returned to normal, they lifted their face to look at each other. One looked shy and bashful and the other completely besotted. Arthit grabbed his t-shirt lying on the bed and wiped himself before wiping Kongpob's body clean, all the while avoiding looking at his young lover. Kongpob grabbed his hand and stopped him, forcing him to look up.

The look on Kongpob's face unnerved Arthit. How could Kongpob look at him like he had hung the stars and the moon in the night sky?

While Arthit was being his post-orgasmic shy self, Kongpob was admiring his lover's dewy flush skin which was a delicious shade of pink. The shy smile, the affection on his face made Kongpob's heart soar.

The room was dark except for the tiny lava lamp that cast a magical purple glow in the room and on Arthit's skin. Every time he looked at his lover, Kongpob wondered how was he so lucky to have this man all to himself. It was still a mystery to him how and why Arthit loved him.

Kongpob was not an arrogant narcissistic person, but he knew himself well and had confidence in his intellect, talents, and strengths. He knew he was a kind and decent human being and that he always treated others with respect and anyone who had him for a lover would be lucky because he would always give his best. So he understood why Arthit reciprocated.

But it was the affection, the love that Arthit showed him that baffled him. Arthit had let him into his heart and had shown a side to Kongpob that no one else knew. Those kind gestures, the small actions of affection were meant only for him and Kongpob felt like the luckiest guy in the world. What the world saw was barely the tip of the iceberg that Arthit was.

"Arthit..." he whispered and that was his undoing. Arthit felt like a marshmallow on fire. Gooey and soft. That sound, that soft tone of Kongpob's voice drove him crazy always. He never dared to say this but he would come undone just by hearing Kong call him softly by his name. Like other times, he didn't mind when his junior didn't address him as P. He didn't like the distance the 'P' put between them.

"Arthit, how?" Kong asked, overwhelmed, "How can you be so perfect? How can someone be so hot, and sexy and be adorable at the same time?" Grabbing his face in his hands he continued.

"I wish you could see yourself now. I wish you could look at yourself through my eyes. I can't express in words how perfect you are for me."

"Kong... don't! I am not! I am not perfect. I am flawed. More than you can imagine."

Kong shook his head in denial. Bringing his face closer he ran his lips across his jaws and cheeks and whispered in his ears,

"You may be so Arthit, but to me you are perfect and I thank my lucky stars you are mine."

"And I thank mine!" replied Arthit, closing his eyes.

Kongpob then in actions started to show Arthit again how much he cherished him. After their hurried first release, this time they both took time to adorn each other's face and body with loving touches and kisses. The kisses were soft and tender, making them so much more sensitive to feel. The feelings lingered wherever their lips met skin. Their fingertips left a trail of icy fire as it moved over the landscape of their bodies. The lavender oil used to massage Arthit's body was a heady mix in this equation of their lovemaking, relaxing them further.

There was not an inch on their body that they hadn't touched and when Arthit couldn't take it anymore, he pushed Kongpob back on the bed and quickly reached for the lube from the bedside table.

"Arthit, let me do it. Let me take care of you. You are in pain."

"Shhh... let me... this is helping."

Kongpob nodded and lay back smiling. If only their friends could see this side of his lover. Not that he would ever permit anyone to see this facet of his P, but he knew they teased Arthit as the wife in the relationship. But both had maintained their silence in this matter as they didn't deem it a matter fit to be even responded to and it was really none of their business. But oh boy! If only they knew this side of controlling Arthit that always left Kongpob whimpering and wanting more.

Squeezing enough lube onto his palm Arthit rubbed it all over his lover's pulsating shaft earning a low soft moan from him. While with one hand he fondled Kongpob's dick, his other hand moved down to work on opening him up. Kongpob was whimpering with the double assault and wanted to feel his lover inside him but he held back letting Arthit pace this.

When Arthit was sure that Kong was ready, he pushed his feet up and wrapped them around his torso and gently pushed into his lover all the while looking at his junior's expressions. As he felt himself getting full, Kongpob didn't flinch or close his eyes in pain. He looked back at Arthit with awe. The sensations were mind-blowing and that Arthit was responsible for them made it even more amazing for him. The smile playing on his lips told Arthit he was enjoying himself and satisfied Arthit started to move, gently first and then deep slow thrusts that jolted Kongpob at every thrust, hitting this prostate each time, drawing erotic moans.

Balancing on his forearm Arthit continued his delicious thrusting rhythm while staring into Kongpob, loving the wicked smiled playing on his lips and Kongpob grabbed onto to Arthit's butts helping him maintain the pace. They had all the time and they made use of it until Kongpob started to feel his climax nearing.

"Ah...! I am close, Arthit."

"Don't come.. please!" Arthit pleaded, kissing Kongpob's eyes and nose.

"Don't. I need you... Ah... Am close... and I need you after this. Please Kong!"

Kongpob nodded in understanding and taking deep breaths tried to hold off his climax while enjoying the change in Arthit's expressions. Arthit's face now was a dark shade of pink with sweat running down his temple. There was this intensity that always took over his face as he neared his orgasm and the lusty look is what usually drove Kongpob over his edge. But today he had to control it while enjoying those sexy thrusts from his lover. Talk about dilemma!

Arthit leaned down and grabbed Kongpob's hair while burying his head in the crook of his neck. His thrusts, though slow, became intense and he bit down hard on Kongpob's shoulders as bolts of orgasm raked through his body. Kongpob ran his hands down his back calming his lover. Arthit stayed in that position for a couple of moments before he lifted his face to look at Kongpob. Kong smiled softly and Arthit gulped.

"Kong, please!"

Nodding Kongpob pushed himself up and holding Arthit sat up, placing him on his lap in the lotus position. Applying lube to his hands he reached behind Arthit and slowly started to spread him, never breaking eye contact. Arthit, unable to look at the intense stares, closed his eyes and started to kiss Kongpob, while he felt his lover push in his digits one by one to open him up.

"Open your eyes Oon."

Though it was hard for Arthit, he complied and opened his eyes and laid bare his soul for his boyfriend to see.

Kongpob adored this moment when his lover was his most vulnerable self. Every feeling, every emotion was there for Kongpob to read and he never wanted to miss this. He loved the moment when he penetrated his lover. To feel the warmth of his lover's channel surrounding him as he saw stars explode in Arthit's eyes. He felt like God! Partaking in the creation of the universe. A universe of their own that included only both of them.

"Kong!" Arthit whimpered as Kong pushed himself into his lover to the hilt.

"Ok?" Arthit nodded and started to move and Kongpob let him set the pace and then he took over, thrusting and grinding while he nibbled and sucked on his ears and other erroneous zones that left Arthit a mewling mess. Moving slowly, they enjoyed their time, savoring the movements that in every push sent them over the moon. As Kongpob felt his climax build, he changed the rhythm of his thrust and holding Arthit hard and close, he thrust in deep, panting hard.

The beauty of the moment could not be explained to an outsider unless experienced. Two young lithe bodies held close to each other, sweat streaming down their bodies, skin flush and dewy, lust-filled eyes, lips red and lush from kissing, desire flowing freely, moans soft and loud guiding the pace of the lovemaking. They were like poetry in motion.

Arthit was gasping, taking shallow breaths as he was nearing his climax thanks to the continuous thrusting of the perfect tool that his boyfriends' dick was. His prostate was over-stimulated and he had no idea how he was able to but he was feeling the climax close.

Moaning his name loudly, Arthit crashed in his lover's arms, clenching hard, which pushed Kongpob over the edge and he came calling out Oon over and over again.

They stayed clinging to each other until their breathing normalized then Kongpob laid his lover back and leaning over him asked,

"Are you ok?" Arthit nodded and yawned. Kongpob smiled seeing the cute gesture and gave a peck on his nose. Sated in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Arthit pulled Kongpob beside him and succumbed to sleep, followed shortly by Kongpob.

Kongpob stirred from his sleep to find Arthit leaning over him, annoyed. Worried he asked,

"What's wrong P? Is it your headache? Is it bad?"

"How do you know so much about migraine and what needs to be done for its relief?"

Kongpob laughed. Arthit was cute when he was jealous.

"My eldest sister suffered from migraine P. I was her official masseuse."

"And the oil?"

"I used lavender oil cuz I read that it calming and my sister would fall asleep while I massaged her head. It has become a habit for me since then. To keep lavender oil handy. I use it even in my laundry. Haven't you noticed the smell."

Arthit made a face. "No wonder you always smell so fresh."

Kongpob guffawed. Arthit relaxed and rested his head on his junior's chest.

"P Arthit. What had the doctor prescribed back then?"

"Some painkiller and some sort of sedatives. God, I hated them. They made me so groggy and uncomfortable that I couldn't focus on my classes the entire day."

"What triggered it today P? Any idea. Do you recall when the headache started?"

"Hmmm... NO! I don't!"

Arthit answered, in a high-pitched nasal voice and Kongpob knew he was trying to hide something.

"Really? You really don't remember?" He asked, staring him down and Arthit started to squirm.

"No, I don't!"

"Hmmm, why don't I believe you P."

"Because you lack trust in people???"

"Or maybe because you are lying."

"No, I am not!"

"Ok if you won't give it to me straight, you leave me no option but to do this." Saying that, he pounced on Arthit and locking his arms above his head he started to blow in his ear. Arthit tried his best to buck him off but Kongpob was too strong for his own good. Conceding defeat, he finally said, "Ok! Ok! I give up! Stop. Get off me."

"Nope! We are staying in this position. I don't trust you. Besides, I am liking the view."

"Pervert!"

"So?"

"You know how people point at us sometimes ever since it's come out that we are dating. Today during lunch, I had gone to buy some juice for the guys when I heard some girls whispering about us and I heard one very confidently say that you were going through an experimental phase and soon will leave me to find a girl. That "alpha men" like you needed a woman cuz you had the inherent need to procreate. There! That triggered it. Happy?"

"So your headache started after that?"

"Kong, did you hear me?"

"Yes P. Now I want to know how the headache started. Did it start immediately?"

"Ufff! No! It started gradually when I was overthinking about what those girls spoke."

"Good!"

"Good? What's so good about you breaking up with me to get married and have kids." Arthit asked, panic rising.

Kongpop smiled his serene smile. Getting off Arthit he once again lay on his back and pulled Arthit in his embrace.

"I said good because we won't have to worry about the headache returning cause there is no way in hell... or heaven... or this earth, that I will leave you. So, problem solved."

"But Kong..." Kongpob sealed his lips with a kiss. When they separated he said, "P, I know that this troubles you from time to time, but only time will tell how serious I am about you. So can we not let some random girls and their alpha men theories, whatever that means, bother you and cause you discomfort."

Arthit looked away, feeling silly.

"Arthit, is there anything I can do that will convince you of my seriousness? If there is, please tell me and I will do it." He asked seriously and Arthit felt like a bigger fool doubting his lover's sincerity.

"Sorry Kong. I was wrong. Your actions have already shown me over and over again how sincere you are. Your smile and your lit-up eyes tell me how serious you are. And sorry Kong, for being so rude to you when you came."

"Over something this silly, you got so mad at me P. You had me so worried those few moments. Tell me, was it worth the pain you went through? "

Arthit shook his head ashamed.

"P, we are ok. We are fine the way we are. Please don't let an outsider affect you like this. Seeing you stressed and in pain hurts me. You know that!"

"I know. Sorry." Arthit replied as he snuggled closer and kissed his chest.

"But look at the bright side. We had an awesome evening with mind-blowing lovemaking."

"Yeah, at the cost of my discomfort." Arthit chuckled.

"You bought that upon yourself! Tell me honestly, you didn't know that sex helps with migraine headaches? Or was it your way to lure me??" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fool!" he laughed, "And how do you know about this remedy? Did your sister tell you?"

"Good lord! No! Talk about awkward! I had read about it in many articles. From time to time, I read articles about ailments my family suffer from, in case there are any new developments in its cure and treatment."

"Mr-Know-It-All" Kongpob laughed.

"So you really didn't know about sex easing the pain?"

"I was 12 when it started. Obviously, even if my parents knew about this, they wouldn't tell me. I am pretty sure my parents wouldn't want me banging some girl at that age." he teased.

Jealousy seared through Kongpob and he pulled Arthit into a brutal kiss. When they separated for air, both were breathing hard.

"You were saying?" Kongpob asked annoyed and jealous.

Turned on, Arthit looked at Kongpob's lips and then biting his lips suggestively said,

"Ummm, Kong! I still have a bit of a headache..."

Kongpob pounced on Arthit even before he could complete the sentence.

He worked hard that evening ensuring they got rid of the pesky headache.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ai Kong! I have a message for you." Tew interrupted Kongpob's reading. He was sitting with his friends at the library when Tew joined them.

"Yes?"

"I ran into P'Arthit on the way now. He said his migraine is back and that he is heading to his room to rest."

"Oh!"

Panicking he pulled out his phone to see if there was any message from his P. There was one.

"Kong! Migraine! 👉👈 "

Relief surged through him and he almost grinned a toothy grin but schooling in his expression Kongpob said,

"Guys gotta go."

All his friends nodded in agreement. It was the right thing to do, after all, to look after a sick lover. The boys praised Kongpob for his dedication and the girls sighed, hoping they get a boyfriend as perfect and loving as Kongpob.

No one saw the naughty smile and gleeful expression on Kongpob's face while he ran through the campus to reach his lovers dorm.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope this was ok. Like it, loved it, hated it. What did you think of Kongpob's treatment method? 

Please do share your thoughts and feelings. I would love to hear them. Please show me your love by voting and commenting.

Until next time! Stay Safe! Adios!

Love 

Kay 🐚

Leaving this here just because I can! Their lips are too bloody close and still too far apart.

😡🤯


End file.
